Love at first sight
by Winterfang53
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has the perfect life and the perfect plan for the future, well thats what he thought until SHE came along...


**Hey guys this is Winterfang53, just to let you know I WILL continue TRUE LOVE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS, but im suffering from some MAJOR writers block. I could use some ideas so if you got one send it my way Ya hear? This is just a little story I thought up like five seconds ago, so enjoy!**

**Inner** Talk _Thought_ *Action *

(Sasuke's prov)

I am so screwed.

For everyone who is now reading this and thinking, "_WTF what does that mean?_" I'll explain. Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, youngest heir to the Uchiha tech corp. largest tech company in the world, rated the most "sexiest bachelor of all time" by many top magazines, object of many girls fantasies and dreams, and the guy with the "dream future" planed out for him with financial help and a model fiance,(arranged btw). So to sum it all up, I have the life pretty much all of YOU want, I have the life I _THOUGHT_ I pretty much wanted, until she walked in to my life. But who is SHE? Well that's the problem, I don't know who she is either. To help all the confused readers I need to do a flashback.

FLASHBACK: like ten minutes ago...

After a long day of video gaming with my best friend/rival/kid who wont leave me alone, Naruto, I decided to walk to my favorite little bookshop just down the street from my house, * cough* mansion * cough*. The shop is called 'Madam's Books' the 'Madam" was an older lady that I had known since I was a kid and she was always nice to me. I came to visit the shop to see if the latest book of a series that I have been reading was out. After confirming with the madam that the new book was indeed in the shop I wandered off to look for it. The shop wasn't every big but on every surface there were books, it only took me a minute to get to the section of the shop were the book would be located. As I turned the corner into the aisle I suddenly felt like I was glued to the floor. As I stood in the aisle I probably looked like an idiot, in other words I looked like Naruto * cringe*, my jaws had done a "jaw drop" with my eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second. I was paralyzed as I stared at a person not even ten feet away from me. This 'person' was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life! (And trust me, I'm surrounded by models all day long.) She wasn't every tall, maybe 5'4, but had the most beautiful face in the world! Her skin was a palish color with a pick rose coloring on her cheeks, she had flawless skin and had the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, they were big with a light forest green color. To top the beauty's face off she had a slightly large forehead that made her look cute. Her body was slim but not freaky slim, and she was wearing a pair of simple jeans, plain tee and had flip-flops on. I stood there staring at her for awhile, I didn't know if it was because I had fallen in love with her a first sight or because of her hair. Yup you heard me right, I was staring at her HAIR, and do you wanna know why? It's because it was pink. Yup pink, I know right I was thinking, _"Who has PINK hair!"_ well apparently my dream girl does, with it cut short to a her shoulders and had a ribbon tied on the top of her head making her bangs frame her face.(A/N just picture older Sakura from Naruto). My dream girl wasn't only beautiful but was also reading the EXACT book I came here for! After a few minutes of me staring and she reading she put down the book and picked up the first book of the series, and turned to leave, obviously spotting me. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she walked up to me. "_OMG,OMG,OMG!"_ I shouted in my mind, "_SHES COMING OVER! WHAT DO I DO!"_ as I tried to think of something to say she came over, stood in front of me with a cute smile and said, "Excuse me".

And at that moment I did the impossible. No I didn't confess my "just found love for the girl I had just met" nor did jump the girl and kiss her. I did something even crazier, I fall even more in love. And I can fully put the blame on this walking angel! Her voice was like bells that come straight from Heaven, or like an angel chorus singing in harmony! And her smile!...well you can kind of guess what im going to say. Anyway we find our selves back in present time after I let her walk past, 'cuz here I am staring at her back as she walks up to the counter to buy the book.

END FLASHBACK: I don't think I needed to put this...

So like I said here I am, still glued to the floor as the love of my life buys the book and walks out the store. I think I was standing there from a while because the old lady came up to me trying to wake me up. It took a good wack or 2 to wake me...ouch! Who know the elderly were some strong! But I'm getting of topic, after I finally wake up I dash out the door, not even buying the book I came for mind you, to search for the girl who stole my heart with one word...well technically she said 2 words to me and I think I fell for her even BEFORE she said anything to me, heck I think I fell in love with her before she even noticed I was there! I fell in love-... wait I'm getting off topic again, so ya sorry about that. * clears throat* OK so ya here I an out side the shop looking for a girl that I had only lead eyes on for the first time in my life just like 2 minutes ago and I don't even know her name but I've already fallen so in love with her that I feel like I can't live with out her.

I can't WAIT till my parents hear about this...

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!

WINTERFANG53 OUT!


End file.
